


Bells

by CasualWinchester



Series: Crush [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualWinchester/pseuds/CasualWinchester
Summary: One year after the last time we saw the boys, and it's time for a wedding! and of course some other drama, but it's a wedding, things are supposed to happen.





	Bells

**Bells-**

**Alec:**

** ONE YEAR LATER **

I had never seen Magnus so stressed before. I had seen him stressed, I mean I was the one who had to share a room with him when he was planning my birthday party four months ago. I told him I didn’t want it to be a big deal but he seemed to completely ignore that because it was or the first time to spend a birthday together.

He didn’t sleep for three days straight because he couldn’t decide on the design for the birthday cake. And he also made Simon cry when he accidentally suggested going with green decorations instead of blue. Raphael had not been very happy about that, but he did forgive him when he remembered that Magnus was only as stressed as he was because not only was he planning for my birthday party, but he was also planning for Simon and Raphael’s wedding.

The past couple of days had been the worst, as it was the weekend before the big event itself. I had taken to avoiding Magnus until it reached that time of night when he was ready to crash and just wanted to cuddle with me, a year later and it’s still one of my favorite things to do with him. That and some other things that I don’t think will be happening until after this whole wedding is over with.

Luckily for me, that day will be today, hopefully… if he’s not worn himself out.

Today is the day that Simon and Raphael will be married. A day that everyone who has ever been in close contact with Magnus since the engagement last year has longed for.

“Darling? _Please_ tell me you have been to see Simon?” Magnus barges into our room without even a hello.

I had currently been sitting on the bed, braiding Clary’s hair. She found out that I had learned the skill on a young Isabelle and ever since then, she had decided that I would become her new hairdresser. I didn’t mind it all that much, it was kind of relaxing.

“Good morning to you too sweetheart,” I comment, without looking up at him. “How lovely to see you on this special day, since I didn’t actually get to see you this morning… or last night.” I comment. Clary begins to play with the strings that were on the white robe she took from her hotel room. She must suspect that this was going to become an awkward moment between a couple.

“Alexander. I don’t have time for this right now baby, I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up, but there are some things that are more important right now.” He huffs then looks down at the phone in his hand. “Now once you are finished Clarissa- Clary! You need to be downstairs in less than fifteen minutes… you aren’t even dressed!” Magnus throws his hand up in the air.

“Magnus, don’t worry. I’m ready, I just wanted to get my hair done first, it will take me less than two minutes to get my dress on, and Alec is going to help me.” She points at the dress bag that was hanging next to my suit jacket.

“Clary, you need to be down there at least five minutes before, we need to make sure you are in place and Alec- you still need to go see Simon.” Magnus looks like he is about to explode.

I finish slipping in a bejeweled clip into Clary’s hair. “I will once I help Clary get into her dress,” I tell him before helping Clary up off the bed.

Magnus sighs and stalks over to where my jacket hangs. He carefully takes it down before walking over to me, he holds it out and raises his eyebrow. I grin at him before turning around and letting him help me into my jacket. “I’m sorry for being snappy Alexander, and thank you for being so understanding.” He turns me around to button up the jacket, then smoothing his hands down it.

“I know how stressed you have been, I’m not going to add any more stress onto that, just because you’re not paying attention to me, I’m not a five-year-old, love,” I say softly before reaching up to fiddle with the collar of my shirt. “Plus, it will all be over in a couple of hours and I get to be the one to have all your attention when I take you back to our room later tonight.” I tease before pulling away and walking over to Clary.

“I’m holding you to that, Alexander.” Magnus makes his way to the door. “I’ll see you both downstairs in ten minutes.” He calls then leaves the room.

Clary sighs when he leaves. “No offense but right now, I’m glad he is gone. It’s hard enough being the maid of honor when someone is shouting at you all the time. And isn’t helping to plan the wedding a job that is for the maid of honor?” Clary asks me, pouting a little as she lets her robe slip from her shoulders.

I pull the dress off the coat hanger, gently bundling it up in my hands so it’s easy to slip over her head.

“It’s also a job for the best man. Which is what Magnus is doing in this wedding, and not to be harsh or anything, but I think if it came down to it, Magnus would be the one to win any organizing contest.” I say and it only makes Clary pout a little more.

“I’ll just casually slip in that if he continues the way he is then he’s going to get premature wrinkles.” She huffs then straightens out the skirt of her dress.

“Well, I think if you do that, he’ll be the one planning your funeral,” I comment before picking up my phone and checking if there was anything else that I needed. “Make sure you lock the door on your way out, I need to go see the blushing bride,” I call to her before leaving the room and walking down two doors until I get to the room Simon was staying in.

He was currently being fussed over by his mother and sister. Each of them was trying their hardest not to cry.

I knock on the door once, to let them know that I was there. “I’m here to collect the bride so my boyfriend doesn’t kill me on this wonderful day,” I say and it makes Simon blush.

I smile to myself when I see the blush because it literally makes him a blushing bride.

“Why is everyone calling me the bride?” Simon grumbles but shuts up moments later when his mother hits him gently upside the head.

“C’mon baby bro, it’s time for you to get married!” Rebecca squeaks then take his hand. “Where is Clary?” She then asks as we all walk out of the room. Simon stops to lock the door with a shaky hand.

“She went downstairs I think, either that or she is trying to plan her own death by teasing Magnus,” I say, noticing that all three of them share a look of horror on their faces at the comment.

“Even I wouldn’t test him today, and I’m the one that is getting married.” Simon shakes his head. “I’ll need to have words with that one.” He smiles fondly at the thought of Clary.

“She was going to make a remark about his non-existent wrinkles, just to piss him off. I think someone should warn Jace to keep an eye out for her.” I joke making Simon laugh. I’m glad I could make him laugh because it’s the only other emotion he is showing that is not nerves.

“Not even Jace could stop her once she sets her mind on something.” Rebecca comments and I completely agree. Clary could be a little unstoppable sometimes, and sometimes it’s not in a good way.

The elevator doors open then, and we are met with an annoyed looking Magnus.

“Alec. How long does it take to put a dress on and bring the bride downstairs?” He asks, tapping his foot on the ground. He looks a little like an annoyed parent, what with the way he was tapping his foot and staring at me with one eyebrow raised in annoyance.

“Uh- Clary said you were getting wrinkles.” Simon gapes at me as I completely throw Clary under the bus.

It doesn’t seem to affect Magnus. “Darling, do you see my complexion? Completely clear and wrinkle free, now hurry up. Curtains up in five.” He takes hold of Simon’s arm and pulls him and his mother into place.

“Well… that backfired on you.” Rebecca comments then walk out to stand next to one of Raphael’s brothers. I glare at her for a moment before feeling Magnus’s own glare on me.

Crap. I’m walking with him, I can’t somehow mess that up.

 

I hurry over to stand next to Magnus, who was still looking around the room to make sure everyone was in place.

I watch him for a moment before laughing slightly. He jerks his head up to look at me.

“Is something funny, Alexander?” He asks then looks around the room to try and spot something that might be out of place enough for me to laugh.

“Nothing- and calm down baby, everything is perfect,” I say before resting a hand on his face. “I was only laughing because I want you to remind me to never ask you to be the one to plan our wedding,” I say.

Magnus lets the hand that was holding his phone, fall to the side. He shoves his phone into his pocket before his hands come up to cup my neck.

“You think of that?” He asks and I nod my head once.

“Of course, I do,” I said before leaning forward to kiss his forehead. “I love you, you are my future so of course, I’m going to think of our wedding,” I say and tears build in his eyes.

“Alexander- “

“Magnus! For the guy getting on at us all the time, you are going to be the one to miss his place. I glance away to see that Simon and his mother are waiting for us to take our turn down the aisle.

How long had I been talking with Magnus?

I quickly turn to the side so I could take Magnus’s hand on my own. He gives it a squeeze before we both start to walk.

 

* * *

 

The wedding went off without a hitch.

Not that I was expecting anything else to come out of it. Magnus was the one who planned it, and nothing Magnus plans is done half-assed.

Honestly, as cheesy as it sounds, the best moment of the whole wedding is when Raphael first saw Simon walking down the Aisle. The way he looked at Simon made me feel like I was interrupting something, like no one in that room, was meant to be there bar Simon and Raphael themselves. If I wasn’t so intrigued by the whole thing, I would’ve looked away to give them some privacy.

Someday I hope to have that with Magnus. I hope that I will have that moment where the only thing in the room that matters is us. The only person that I could see would be him, the love of my life, the one I am sure that I am going to be with forever. The Man who saved my life, who helped me see that I could be happy and that my father was wrong.

“Hey? What’s got you all smiley?” Isabelle asks. She is sitting next to me at the table we are at. We were both taking a rest from dancing, well she was. She had basically danced ever since we arrived at the reception. I remember the look of disappointment on her face when she realized that she would have to sit down so Raphael and Simon could share their first dance.

“Nothing. I was just thinking about the ceremony.” I say as I watch as Magnus dances with Catarina, over by where the band plays. I can’t help but notice the way they were whispering to each other as if they were planning something. It was probably something to do with the speeches they had to give at some point.

“Magnus really outdid himself.” She comments as she keeps an eye on Lydia, also smiling to herself as she watches Lydia twirl around the room with Clary and Rebecca.

“Yeah.” I agree, thinking back to before the ceremony, about the little talk I had with Magnus.

I wonder if he would want to marry me. I didn’t really get anything from him before we were forced to walk down the aisle. I don’t really know if he even wants that from me.

“You’re being really creepy by the way.” Comments Isabelle, as she continues watching me. “Why are you watching Magnus like that?” She asks.

“You were watching Lydia,” I say in reply to her, not wanting to go into the reason as to why I was watching Magnus the way I was.

“Not like how you were watching Magnus, what gives?” She asks again, this time turning her full attention to me.

I give her one glance before turning to look at Magnus again. “I love him,” I say before taking a sip of the orange juice that was one of the options for the kids to drink. Everyone at our table took great joy in teasing me when they saw that I had ordered the juice.

“Oh god, are you turning into one of those people who get really sappy whenever they go to weddings?” She asks with a teasing poke to my cheek. “You so are, aren’t you! I can’t wait to tell Jace about this.” She looks around the room, trying to spot Jace, but he was currently busy with Ragnor, talking about something.

“Shut up Isabelle, you know what I mean. I’m not getting sappy because it’s a wedding, I’m just happy that he is finally not stressing himself out so much, this is the first time he has looked relaxed since they got engaged last year” I say to her, and it’s only half a lie. I am glad that Magnus is finally allowed to rest.

Isabelle narrows her eyes in suspicion for a moment before shrugging it off. “Fine. I’ll believe you for now and I won’t tell Jace- “She stops when Simon steps up onto the stage, making the band stop playing.

“Okay, this is not something that I wanted to do since I refused till this moment to be called the bride of this wedding… but, there is something about this that really _really_ makes me want to take part in it. So, I found these flowers- “He holds up a bunch of red tulips (my favorite flowers) and several girls in the crowd and some guys, are suddenly getting up on their feet.

Oh, I know what this is now. It’s the typical throwing of the flowers thing at weddings. I can’t help but smile because it is something that Simon would manage to do, even though I don’t remember there ever being any tulips around in this wedding. I don’t even remember Magnus mentioning tulips when he sat with me and went through almost every single flower he was considering for the wedding. Tulips were never one of them.

“Okay. I won’t tell Jace about you being a massive sap if you take part in this.” Isabelle points towards the stage where a small crowd of people is beginning to form, I’m surprised that Magnus is not actually joining in on this, as it would usually be something he would do.

I give Isabelle a look. “Really? You want me to take part in this? I’ll literally get knocked over before I could even think about catching something. My height is not always something that comes in handy, which is surprising when it comes to something like this.” I say, trying to convince her to change her mind.

“C’mon, just go for it Alec, you might be surprised.” Isabelle pushes me off the chair, leaving me stumbling to find my footing.

“Fine,” I say as I straighten myself out. “I’ll go, but If I fall then I will personally hold you responsible and you will be forced to face Magnus’s wrath,” I said before turning around.

I know she would just laugh if I said my own wrath, but Magnus is not one to be messed with, even if he might be small and a little fragile looking with that dancer’s body off his.

I walk over to the crowd. Trying to hide the fact that I was there from anyone that I really knew. I think I would die if I knew that Magnus could see me. I don’t care if Isabelle tells Jace or not, if I see Magnus looking at me, then I’ll be running out of here as quickly as I could.

I was one of the last to join the crowd so as soon as I approach Simon winks at me and turns around, getting ready to toss the flowers back.

“Okay! Are you ready?” Simon calls over his shoulder, the crowd cheers loud enough to hurt my ears. All of them seem ten times more excited than I was. I was just more embarrassed than anything else.

“1…2…- “Just as he is about to shout the number three, Simon turns around and jumps off the stage.

Everyone around me looks confused as Simon walks right up in front of me and holds out the tulips for me to take.

I slowly take them out of his hand, confused as to what was going on. This was not how it was supposed to go… he was supposed to throw it so someone could catch it, he wasn’t supposed to just give it to someone.

The sounds in the room all suddenly stop and I see a large grin grow on Simon’s face as he slowly steps back to where Raphael was standing waiting on him.

Everyone was either looking at me or behind me.

Isabelle was one of those who was looking behind me, one hand was over her mouth and if I’m being honest, she looked as if she were about to cry.

I quickly turn my head, to see what was going on.

I’m surprised to see that I have come face to face with Magnus.

“Hello, there my love.” He smiles brightly. “Do you like my flowers?” He asks, nodding his head to the flowers in my hands.

“These are from you? Why?” I ask as I look down at said flowers. “They don’t match the theme of the wedding.”

“Well… they could match the theme of another wedding, depending on what you think.” Magnus steps back a little from me.

“What wedding?” I ask.

“Ours…” Magnus whispers and it takes me a split second to realize what was going on.

I look down at the flowers. Suddenly remembering what this custom was all about.

I look back up and my breath catches in my throat.

Magnus was down on one knee, in an expensive suit… he would never do that, he loves his clothes.

“Alexander Lightwood. You said to me earlier today that you thought about our future all the time because you believed that I was your future… I think that just shows how perfect we are together because I have been thinking the same thing.” Magnus reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a ring. “I also believe that you are my present, my future, and my whole existence. You have no idea how much you have changed my life… I didn’t quite know how lost I was before you were forced by your beautiful and wonderful sister, to visit my club.” I laugh slightly at that comment, wanting to glance at Isabelle but finding that I couldn’t take my eyes off Magnus, I never wanted to ever again, especially in this moment.

“I will never quite be able to show her just how thankful I am that she introduced me to you, Alec Lightwood. The love of my life, any every single other life I may have.” Magnus reaches out for my hand, I take him in a moment.

“I love you, I love you so much that it drives me slightly crazy… so I wanted to ask you.” Magnus kisses my hand. “Will you please marry me?”

There is only a second of silence before I am getting down on my knees. “Yes,” I state, shaking my head and reaching to take his face in my hands. “I’ll marry you. I want to marry you, yes! I love you,” I pull him to me, kissing him before he even has the chance to react to what I had said.

I pull away after a moment, Magnus doesn’t let me go far. His hand takes mine again, this time he is slipping the engagement ring onto my finger.

Claps and the sounds of people cheering erupt around the room and moments later I’m being yanked into a hug from both my brother and my sister.

“Alec! Oh my god! My big brother is getting married!” Isabelle is crying into my neck, staining the collar of my shirt with her makeup, but I honestly couldn’t care less.

“I can’t believe it, my stick in the mud brother is getting hitched. Congratulations Alec- and Magnus! Dude!” Jace let’s go of me to pull Magnus into a hug.

I hug Isabelle back for a couple of moments before I am pulling Jace away from Magnus so I could hold him against me again.

“I love you.” Magnus whispers then he kissed behind my ear. “You have no idea.”

“I think I do, I think I have a very good idea because I love you just the same- maybe even more,” I say before we are both standing up.

I stare into those strange but beautiful golden eyes of his, and it was then that I realized just how lucky I had become in the past year.

All the things that had happened have now been topped by the best thing in the world.

I now get to marry the love of my life.

 


End file.
